


Date Night

by MagicKidLuka



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, basically just fluff, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: Isak and Even set up a group date for their pining friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad about the recent episode so I had to write something cute.

"Come on, Vilde, the others are on their way," Eva said, poking her head into the bathroom where Vilde was fiddling with her hair again.   
"Do I look okay, though?" Vilde asked nervously, meeting Eva's eyes through the mirror.   
"You've hooked up with him at the last ten parties you went to, Magnus doesn't care how you look. He just wants to be with you." Eva assured, grabbing Vilde's Han and making her turn away from her reflection. Eva adjusted a few locks of Vilde's hair carefully. "And you look amazing, by the way."   
Vilde smiled. "You too. Nervous?"   
Eva shrugged. "Maybe a bit. I know I shouldn't be, but it's all just so new, you know?"  
"Well, that's why we're all going together, isn't it? To have each other's backs," Vilde responded, gripping Eva's hand.  
"I thought it was because Isak was sick of us always hanging around his place and pining after each other," Eva said. Vilde laughed.   
"I'm really happy to see you two together, by the way. I called it about Noora ages ago, but you make a really cute couple."  
Eva grinned, squeezing Vilde's hand. "Thanks."

When the doorbell rang, Eva rushed to answer it. Magnus and Noora were waiting on the other side, Even and Isak a few paces back from them. They had been the ones to set up the date, sick of all of their friends pining after each other. Noora smiled when she saw Eva, reaching forward to take her hand.   
"You're beautiful," Noora said. Eva blushed.   
"Thanks, so are you. Vilde'll be out in a minute, she's trying to decide on shoes," Eva said, turning to address Magnus. Magnus nodded, grinning.   
"Isak and Even made a reservation somewhere, I have no clue where," Noora informed Eva, grinning and twining their fingers together. "Eskild's been teasing me about this forever, you know. Four people living in our apartment and every one of us is gay."  
Eva laughed. "What a coincidence. Did he know about Linn's girlfriend when she moved in, or was it all a surprise?"  
"No clue, but apparently they've been together for like seven years."   
"Okay, okay, we can go," Vilde said from behind them, hurrying through the door and pulling it shut. "Hi," she addressed Magnus, grinning at him. He smiled, offering his arm.   
"You look nice."   
Vilde blushed.   
"Come on, kids, we have a reservation to make," Even announced, checking the time on his phone.   
The three couples walked in a line down the sidewalk, meandering in the general direction of the restaurant. Isak and Even led, as they knew where they were going, with Magnus and Vilde in the middle and the girls at the end. They walked in relative quiet, content to be together in that moment.   
It was a chilly night, and Eva and Noora had wrapped themselves around each other to keep warm. Eva was wearing the warmer coat, and she had relinquished one sleeve to Noora to allow the other girl to cuddle into her side under its warmth. Eva giggled nervously, pulling Noora closer. Noora grinned, curling into her arms.   
It had taken awhile to admit that William wasn't coming home, but after that it had been so, so easy to be with Eva. Noora had known she liked girls as long as she had known she also liked boys, and it felt like the most natural thing to let her friendship with Eva grow into something else. 

Magnus draped an arm over Vilde's shoulder, and she pressed herself into his side. Magnus was never someone she could see herself with, but he was funny and sweet and seemed to genuinely care about her, and she was surprised at how much she enjoyed being around him. Enjoyed kissing him. It was good with Magnus in a way it never had been with William or anyone else; it was comfortable.   
He didn't push her further than she wanted to go. 

At the head of the group, Isak and Even walked with arms looped together in a familiar way, distinctly affectionate and comfortable. Even glanced down at his boyfriend, reveling in the rare moment of stillness that came when Isak did not know he was being watched.   
It had been a long, hard road to get to where they were now, but Even knew they were better off for it. There were no secrets between them now, no more pain. Even was amazed at how good it felt to be known so well by someone he cared for so much. 

They stopped outside of the restaurant just before 7. It was a nice place, not too expensive but with good food. Isak and Even had been there quite a few times, and it seemed the natural choice for their friends' first dates.   
"Reservation under Næsheim please," Even said when they entered, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Party of six."  
"Yes, right this way." The hostess led them to a table near the back, right near the window. After a few minutes of squabbling for seats, they ended up with Even, Vilde, and Eva on one side of the table and their dates across from them.   
The restaurant was crowded, but they hardly heard the noise around them. Eva seemed to flinch at Noora trying to grab her hand the first time, but she eventually worked up the nerve to take Noora's hand herself, smiling shyly.


End file.
